kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Megaplat
Overview Megaplat is an enormous platypus, with a powerful bill, indestructible tail, and a soft insulating covering of fur. In combat Megaplat relies on his strong defensive abilities to weather incoming attacks, and then counter-attack with tremendous force. Megaplat's fire breath can be used at a very low energy cost, enabling him to use it to augment his close-range damage. Megaplat is an excellent digger, and though he cannot move through the earth like a mole, he can dig himself into shallow foxholes to mitigate inflicted damage more that most Kaiju. Origin Megaplat hatched from a giant mutant egg - possibly mutated by a toxic environment, or from genetic experimentation on living platypus mothers, or possibly both. Upon hatching, Megaplat bonded with a young boy who happened to be nearby - forming a life-long friendship between the unlikely pair. Unfortunately local military forces attacked Megaplat, forcing him to defend himself and eventually driving him into the ocean. Megaplat soon returned, looking for the boy. After several close-calls and misadventures together, Megaplat and the boy realized that the world would never accept their friendship. And so Megaplat took the boy on his shoulder, and carried him out to sea in search of a place where they could live in peace. Energy System Megaplat regains energy slowly over time. The rate of energy gain increases as his energy reserves fill - so regaining a small portion of his energy is significantly more efficient than restoring all of his energy from empty. Ranged Combat Megaplat has Fire Breath - almost certainly a secondary mutation from whatever caused his egg to grow to enormous size in the first place. This weapon deals average flame damage, but draws significantly less damage than most Kaiju weapons, allowing it to be used less strategically and more aggressively. However, because Megaplat's energy gain rate decreases as his energy does, it can prove imprudent in a protracted fight to breath flame continuously. In addition to his ubiquitous Flame Breath, Megaplat can create aimed pulses of sonic energy. These cost significantly more energy, but in exchange the travel very quickly across open space and can be used effectively against flying opponents. Grappling Megaplat has average strength, weight, and grappling ability. His evasive abilities can sometimes allow him to slip out of grapples which would otherwise prove unfavorable. Sometimes. Melee Combat Unlike most melee-focused Kaiju, Megaplat seeks to gain an advantage in (damage taken / damage received) through additional defensive, rather than offensive, techniques. Megaplat's defensive stances reduce the damage infliceted on him more than they do for most Kaiju, and his counter-attacks are stronger after a successful defensive action. Megaplat's Flame Breath, though technically a ranged weapon, is most often used as part of a melee combo, or as a deterrent for Kaiju looking to grapple. Weakness Megaplat is a sturdy combatant in most situations but he has no trick to employ - no special situation which ensures his victory. Megaplat then is best played in a reactive role - tailoring his techniques to each specific opponent. This can be challenging against opponents who deliberately play against their own strengths - in order to deny Megaplat any advantage. Category:Kaijuland Monsters Category:Licensed Monsters Category:Kaijuland Category:Scrapped Monsters